nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Introduction of Aisu to team Raven (Casual + Trainingspar.)
'Participants' Jin uchiha, Aisu Kaguya 'Title:'Introduction of Aiso to team Raven ‘A flicker of candle-light illuminated a pair of crimson hues. Three obsidian Tomoe marked each iris with the unique characteristics of the Sharingan. Long brows lightly furrowed as always, with a daunting smirk upon his lips. A handsome man, a friendly man, a dangerous man. His long black coat moved behind him like a cape of shadow as he paced through the hallway leading into Omoidegakure its main chambers. Multiple candles lit his way, but for now no others were seen; unusually quiet. Truth was that most hands were either busy or sleeping as it was early in the morning and the sun still came up. The previous night, a Shinobi had delivered a message to Aisu Kaguya . The writing was neat yet there were smiley faces here and there. ~Don’t be scared, that stiff fellow is just a messenger. I am Jin Uchiha of the Elite Eight. I hereby summon you as the first member of my team. 06:00 sharp. Ps: If you’re afraid of pain or death… ah who am I kidding, this is Omoidegakure, of course you won’t be afraid.~ The letter was signed with something that resembled talons. He stood in near the center of the room and waited with hands pocketed. “A Kaguya… this should be interesting.” His laughter filled up the halls as it echoed off the walls., welcoming the Chuunin girl. : -Light footsteps would be hear echoing through the halls aimed toward the center of the chambers. It was a woman, a woman attired in black robes with nothing else visible but her face and a bow strapped around her chest. She had pale skin and silver white hair that swayed infront of her eyes, leaving them barely visible, but showing just enough to show a soft blue eye with a hint of red. The bow itself appeared to be made of bone, with dark cloth attached on either end sporting red dots in parallel of each other. This was a sign of the Kaguya clan. Her final steps would land her within the chambers as she raised her hand, containing the letter she had recieved, into the air and spoke.- "I was summoned here by an Uchiha." -Her tone was seemingly monotone. She would look onto the man before her and continue.- "I would assume that is you." He turned and caught the hint of ruby glimmering within her hue and walked a few steps closer until he stood but a yard or two away from her. There was a calm demeanor in his composure, relax even. His hands pocketed as he grinned at her. “It seems your assumptions are correct.” He laughed and smiled wide before walking pat her and through the hallways. “This way then, let’s not waste more time.” He called out to her after a few paces. One could wonder how and why he was so lax, being an Uchiha. Yet they shouldn’t, for if they value their lives they wouldn’t want to find out. With long strides he headed out of the building before breaking into a sudden sprint without warning. He ran up the side of a two-story building before grabbing the edge of the roof and flinging himself over the edge and on top of the roof. A crouched landing was made before he then leaned his body into a fast series of dashes that led from one rooftop to another; his coat flapping willy behind him like wings. Then at the final jump, chakra was sent to the soles of his feet so that he could cover the fifteen yards needed to land top of the west wall. Beyond lay the Amegakure Border, but he’d wait for her to catch up first. "I see..." -She gives out a small sigh, her mood seeming to be abit irritated as her eyes seem to narrow, but she disregards her mood and begins to chase after him. She would follow his movement patterns to match each step and swing, mimicking his path closely with alterations. She followed his pattern with a slightly faster speed, mid-way deciding her cloak was only slowing her down as she would unfasten one button near the neck, following by one swift pull removing the cloak completely and keeping it in her right hand. She was now attired in a lower hakama that had the Kaguya's mark on its sides with a velvet black obi, and black fur leg warmers. Her upper body consisted of her torso being bandaged, overlapped by a black chest shrug and black sleeved arms with bandaged fingers. After showing her true attire, it was now visible she had a knife sheathed upon her right shoulder as she slowed her pace landing her right next to the uchiha.- "What's next?" -She spoke, a hint of readyness in her tone- She kept up, more than that, she increased the pace and they ended up standing atop the main gate almost at the same time. But before any reply was given to her words, he was gone with a blur by the use of body flicker. Less than a moment notice passed as he re-appeared 10 yards away from her in mid-air, gliding back through the wind while facing her. His black hair and black cloak fluttered wildly as his smile grew a bit bigger. Then with a canny display of agility, he spun 360 degrees in mid-air twice, throwing a total of four Shuriken in her direction. The aim, however, was of such precision that one headed directly at her while the other three blocked off her other routes of escape with perfect timing as they closed in on her with a curved trajectory. The speed of the projectiles was fast, faster than a very well-trained eye could follow. He didn’t expect her to dodge all of them, for he threw them for another reason. He wanted to see if her Kekkai Genkai was fast enough to react by itself, or her instincts, within a moment’s notice. He rode the air into a smooth landing, sliding a few yards back on his heels as the border lands lay behind him. -Her pupil would dilate slightly as she was able to reach over and unsheathe her knife with her left hand while simultaniously pulling the bow off her person with her right. She was able to time herself to deflect the first shuriken aimed directly at her with her knife while making a swift arch motion with her bow, deflecting two of the 3 kunai away from her and catching one within one of the creases at the end of her bow. She had now fended off the kunai, and the catch and arch motion was continued through into a complete body spin and swing of her bow, throwing the kunai caught right back at him. It was not nearly as fast as his throw, however, the swing was followed by two bones shooting out from her wrist, both thing in nature, mounting them onto the bow and drawing back. Rather than firing however she holds her position with her bow drawn, watching the man for further action.- "I was trained to be perceptive and have quick reaction time. I may not be able to attack as fast as you, but I can make up with it by keeping myself alive." -His sharingan eyes kept close track of her movements, even from such a distance. Jin’s visual perception was heightened to such a level that he even saw the motion of her daggers blade as it sliced through air and against the shuriken with a Çlink!. She, however, was perceptive in her own right for being able to fend off such an attack from multiple directions. And not only that, she countered well and he saw she was fitted for long ranged combat. A Shuriken came whizzing back through the air towards him, but it was easily caught between his index and middle-finger. With a left shoulder now aimed towards her, he stared at her from the corner of his eye. “Very well.” He uttered and began sprinting towards her in a straight line. His torso was leaned towards the ground as the wind blew his hair back out of handsome feature. Twice he reached inside his coat and twice did he throw two senbon needles from his right hand. All the while he bit in his free hands index finger to draw blood and planted it on the ground two yards in front of the gate, coming to a sliding halt that threw sand and dust up around him. Then from the thick dust cloud came the fluttering of wings and loud cawing as two dozens of ravens erupted from the thick screen at high speeds. They circled around her and a few of them attempted to pick at her skin and eyes less than a moment after three senbon needles aimed to strike her chest. The last needle aimed to sneak through her blind-spot with a wicked curve and half a second delay, aiming to sever the string of her bow with meticulous precision. As the assault of senbon and Ravens bore down on her, Jin stood still within the combination of dust and smoke, or did he? -Her eye would now give a slight twitch as his motions continued and she attempted to follow, being able to make out three senbon needles and a total of 24 crows >She was unsure of this number but made a quick calculation and guess<. Her index finger would part the two arrows to fire at the senbon needles to the side, firing off the arrows, followed by a flick motion to counter the third needle. She however did not make out the fourth needle which now severed her bow's string. She gave out a slight gasp under her breathe, but her movements did not stop or hesitate as she would quickly modify her humerus (Upperarm bone) to shoot out, dropping her bow infront of her and catching the bone-hilted shortsword.- "Tsubaki no Mai..>Dance of the Camellia<" -she spoke under her breathe, now thrusting and stabbing her sword chaotically at each and all of the crows in fluid motions around her, keeping her left hand around her abdominal area still prepared as a defensive option. She would manage to hit each of the birds a minimum of two times with her thrusts, now twirling her blade and aiming it toward the dust pile that was infront of her, however, her eyes would insead look above her and to her left and right, assuming her opponent wouldn't stay in one place. As well as this, she positioned her knife behind her, taking any precautions she could while at a stand-still.- The loud cawing of black-feathered little demonic birds would’ve been ear-deafening for anyone trapped amidst the flock of Ravens. At random intervals they struck, sometimes alone ant sometimes at several laces. Yet their irregularity was met and surpassed by the well-executed dance that the Kaguya performed. “Now we’re talking.” She rapidly took out ten of the crows, but during that time her exposed legs and upper back were plucked at several times. The Ravens long and sharp beaks were long, and now blood-smudged as they all gathered together in front of her. “Don’t get too cocky though, a Kaguya should stay on the offensive. That’s where your defenses will be at their strongest.” The dusk-cloud evaporated and revealed the presence of no one save for a fresh summoning circle on the ground. “For Such irregular and offensive prowess in a standstill.” Spoke another Jin who now stood one yard from her right. “Are of no use if you’re not moving.” A third Jin was heard, standing at one yard to her left. And without further warning, they began. From her front she as assaulted by a quick combination of two punches, aimed as her wrist and shoulder to weaken her sword-arm. From her left, Jin came at her in a fierce slide aimed to land on the side of her right ankle. While from the right Jin threw a total of three shuriken; one aimed at her left shoulder, one aimed behind her and one above her. Explosive tags were seen attacked the final two whizzing projectiles. They would either detonate on hit or right above/behind her if she somehow managed to escape that way. The position she found herself in was not something that a regular Chuunin could survive, but this was the real test Jin had planned. He needed someone stronger than the rest, someone who could fight through this and still not be down for the count. He needed a true talent, three to be exact. And she was the first on his list. -As the ravens picked at her she did not flinch nor move, knowing these were the least of her problems, as she was able to recognize each of the 3 beings, two coming at her and one to her right aiming and throwing the shuriken. She would allow each hit on her wrist and shoulder with ease, small thunking sounds heard from the punches landed upon her, and seemingly having small effect on her. From the previous ravens that picked at her, it was seen in the small wounds she had a layer of bone hardened like armor directly under her skin, which she had been producing while she was imobile and in a stand-still. Directly after taking the two punches she'd make a jump in place, just enough to avoid the slide coming from her left.- "Yanagi no Mai...>Dance of the Willow<" -She muttered mid jump, having multiple long bone spikes now shoot out of each elbow, shoulder, knee and hands. These bones were extended and taken by the previous armor, now leaving her specificaly armored in her chest, abdomin and random parts of her arms and legs. This dance was made to counter and parry while at the same time puncturing and evading, as she was able to twist, slicing at the Jin to infront of her with her left arms shoulder, elbow and hands blades while slashing at the jin that would now be sliding directly next or under her with her right arms blades. Directly following both slashes she would for a moment touch the ground with one foot, only to launch herself toward the jin that had thrown the shurkin, easily twisting intoa 360 midair-launch to parry the kunai and completely avoiding other two kunai that had been aimed abover and behind her, now spiraling toward the jin on the ground, landing a few feet infront of him with a slide, now in a complete stance to either make a frontal or side attack, or parry from any direction. She wouldn't make a direct attack, assuming at some point he'd stop considering this was just a spar, but had prepared herself for any following attacks.- With fluid movements and a blur of bone, she sliced through two of the three Jin Uchiha. A smirk was planted on his lips while both of the clones dispersed into a flock of ravens. Feathers were seen drifting around the Kaguys girl while the remaining Ravens flew around her. With fluttering wings they came together in a flock that was large enough for Jin to channel his chakra into and create one clone from; which jumped up into the sky above her. Meanwhile, from her front, Jin stepped his left foot onto the spike protruding from her knee. He jumped up and grabbed the spike protruding from her elbow to pull himself up while throwing his legs up. With said canny maneuver, he brought his body up and over her in split-second; landing two yards behind her to a sliding, crouching, halt with his chest aimed towards her. However in that time he aimed to leave another explosive tag upon the spike he had grabbed onto, unnoticed. As his feet hit the ground, it’d explode. Meanwhile, the Jin above her came down at her face-first with a brave smile and taunting eyes that stared straight into hers as he charged her dead-on from above with a dagger in hand; reading her eyes to follow where she’d strike or block from f she gave anything away. “We’re not quite done yet.” -Her ears would perk up as she heard the assembley of crows, being able to pinpoint the sound leading straight above her only to have him launch himself over her. She knew he had several tactics up his sleeves and took a slash at him as he came over over, with any attempt of even giving him a small scratch, only to realize at the last second a small change in weight on the bone petruding from her elbow. she would hault the slash and immidietly and instantly change the calcium count in her elbows spike to harden it and reshape it so the blast would not damage her physically. This left her side of the arm with only the one spike on the elbow as the explosive was set up and directed away from her. This left a crack on her bone as she turned at glared at him slightly, now breaking the bone off and switching her gaze to the clone that was now rapidly falling down on her. She throw the cracked spike directly at the clone with full force, followed by aiming her left hand at the real jin and the right at the clone.- "Teshi Sendan..." -she'd say under her breathe, launching 2 sets of 5 bullet shaped bones at both of the jins on the field. The bullets would retain a faster speed than the spike, directly impacking the spike now leaving 5 bullets shooting at the clone as well as multiple shards of the previous bone. All this was followed by two katana-shaped bones extending from her wrists as she readyed herself for a counter if the shards failed, but most of her attention falling on the main Jin.- Staring up into a pair of crimson eyes, marked with three tomoe, Aisu’s gaze was met with a haunting one. Yet he wasn’t fast enough to perform a last-minute kick as he approached her, for five bullets and sharp bone fragments reduced his form to a cloud from after racing through the air. From the cloud fell corpses of twelve Ravens. One by one, they flopped lifelessly onto around her feet as feathers swirled around her, up and down in a hypnotizing pattern. The other release of projectiles caught the ‘real’ Jin in the chest, penetrating him in numerous positions after which he exhaled and dropped to his knees. Weak eyes looked up to her as hi hand reached out for help. A cold wind now blew around them as the amount of feathers grew larger, fluttering wildly in chaotic patterns He collapsed and threw up blood before his heartbeat stopped and he lay dead. She could feel his presence completely fading and see the light being drained from his eyes. She could see the true display of fear and regret in his eyes…, but then how was he standing right in front of her? How was it that the clones were gone and they stood in the center of a lake under s tarry sky. How could it be that ravens were flying out of her mouth with a vomiting sensation. It was all a mere illusion. The moment she looked up into the clone above her, he had trapped her in his sharingan. As he was approaching her head down, and she gazed up at him, it was unavoidable. He infiltrated her senses through her Chakra network by use of the Uchiha’s unique Kekkai Genkai, forcing her to see an alternate reality. While in truth, both his clones had dispersed into ravens that disappeared with a ‘poof’. As the true Jin casually walked up to her and then tapped her on the shoulder, at which she awoke from the Genjutsu. She’d feel nauseated unless she had a strong stomach, and perhaps mildly traumatized depending on how well she could deal with what had just come to pass. His low voice cleared the silence with his characteristic chuckle. “Well done. I accept you on my team.” -She would tilt her head, the feeling of the Genjutsu being very familiar to her even though she could not pinpoint a single memory of ever being caught within one. She quickly dispersed this thought and nodded at the uchiha as her bones would slowly regrow back into their normal formation, and her skin would heal at a fairly slow pace. She was not good at any healing jutsu, however her ability did allow her with regeneration to an extent. She would then speak with her monotone voice, however with a slight hint of friendliness- "You owe me a new bowstring, captain." -She did not react much to the people around her, mostly keeping to herself with her normal plain expression but willingly went along with it all. She would give a small smile to the children, but that was the extent of her shown emotion. She would allow them to tend to her wounds, the rest of her underskin armor fading away as her skin returned.-